Yusuke Finds Botan's Diary
by Botan Urameshi
Summary: [YusukexBotan] !Complete!
1. Default Chapter

Hello! This is my new story Yusuke finds Botan's Diary! Now, I got the idea from Hiei's Ice Maiden, and I asked her for permisson, because its her story who gave me that idea, Its not right not to ask her, and i'm nice like that, lol. And she said yes, I can, now isn't she a nice person, so sweet, and kind etc.! Now all you people who stole her idea, **you are complete idoits who don't know who to write stories and are stealers **(The people who steal.)! Your suppose to ask her or think of something else! Is her idea! Now, I better not see people copying this story! So that means your copying two people! How about you use your fucking head and think. Sorry about me cursing but it pisses me off too! Even if its not my story! Now, you'll have to do the same thing to other peoples fics, I know all my reviewers are not cold hearted to do such a thing though, thats why I love' em! Hahaha, well I hope you enjoy it! **Remember all the credit goes to Hiei's Ice Maiden, because when I read her story I thought of this!**

**

* * *

**

**Story Title: Yusuke Finds Botan's Diary.**

**Chapter: Chapter 1**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Pairing: YusukexBotan**

* * *

Botan was walking through Rekai's halls towards Koenma's office, he wanted to meet her, he said he needed to tell her something. Botan was happily walking, in her usual pink kimono.

"lalalalalala.." Botan sang, in a lovely voice, her eye's was closed as she sang and walked through the halls.

"Lalalalala- oof!" Botan fell on her butt, obvously she bumped into somebody. She brought her pink-ish-purple crystal eye's up to sorry chocolate brown ones.

"Sorry, Botan." Yusuke said as he gave Botan a helping hand, he was wearing his regular green school uniform. She quickly nodded and took it.

"Its okay, Yuu-kun." Botan as she got up and patted the dust off her kimono.

"By the way, what are you doing here in Rekai? To see lil' ol me?" Botan said with a playful wink.

Yusuke chuckled. And Botan smiled as she saw him laugh, whenever he would her knee's begin to weaken.

"Of course Botan, well that and Koenma called me, sheez what more does he need?" Yusuke said with dull eye's, he sure does really dislike Koenma now and days.

"Oh, he called me too. Um, but what are you doing here? Your going the wrong way!" Botan said with a sweat drop coming, and her eye's formed as an "n" and her mouth in the form of a ".", same for Yusuke when he heard what Botan had just said.

"Oh really? Uhehehe, its huge here, like a damn forest! Well I guess its the way your walking, lets go together then okay?" Yusuke said as he scrached the back of his head.

Botan quickly nodded and said,

"Okay Yusuke-kun! Lets chat on the way okay?" Botan suggested happily. He smiled and thanked her.

They both started to chat while walking.

"Hey Botan?" Yusuke called, turning his head to hers as they walked.

"Hm?" Botan did the same, her poeny tail bounced as she turned her head and her bangs dance up and down as she walked.

"Well, remember that time when we first meet eachother and I asked you where you were from? Where are you from?" Yusuke asked with a curious face.

Botan giggled she thought it would of been obvous now she was wearing a kimono, and her voice is in a japanese-ish tone, not that it sounded bad not at all!

"I'm japanese silly!" Botan said smiling, her teeth was white and shiny, it acually made Yusuke blush a little, but you couldn't notice.

"Oh, I thought so.." Yusuke said putting his finger to his chin.

"Okay, here's a question for you yusuke, Who is the first girl you ever liked in your whole life?" Botan asked, now turning her head straight ahead, not meeting with his head.

"Keiko of course," Yusuke said in his casul voice.

Botan almost fell down, thats how weak her knee's were.

"She's everything ya need..I don't even know why i'm acting this mushy." Yusuke said grinning.

"Hai, your right! Keiko is the sweetest!" Botan said with a cheerful act sure Keiko was her friend best friend acually, but she always was jealous of her, nobody knew. But still she was happy that she had lots of friends and other things..

"Yeah, oh where here." Yusuke said, he knew that this was it since Koenma had the biggest doors.

"Hai, your right, lets go in, ne?" Botan said, and opened the doors.

"Ah, Botan, Yusuke your here. Well Yusuke, and Botan I have good news for you, you may both have vacation for a month (wow, in lots of my stories he says that o.o), and...I GET TO HAVE MY OWN VACATION IN REKAI BEACH!" Koenma said with his eye's bugging out, in a kinda perverted way, but it looked funny.

Botan and Yusuke left because they were getting freaked out, but they were happy.

"Okay, i'm off Botan, bye!" Yusuke said, ready to go have some fun since it was his vacation.

Botan frowned.

Yusuke stopped and noticed her-wanting-him-to-hear-her-say-something face.

"Yusuke, oh please stay! Lets chat in my room, I mean you never saw it and we can talk! We haven't talked much.." Botan asked, well more like pleaded, in a polite way.

"Hmm, alright. Lead the way." Yusuke said, curously, he wanted to see her room, because rooms usually describe your personality, like things that you like, its a fun way of getting to know somebody more.

They both walked for two or three minutes and they got there.

"Okay here it is!" Botan said happily has her small hands wiggled up to the door knob to open the door. The door opened and they both went inside.

Botan's room was painted a crystaly purple color, it looked really pretty, and shiny. It was neat too. She had a canopy bed with clear purple curtains, next to it was a book shelf, it was white with purple flowers on it. She had a window that was big and in front of the window there was a place where you can sit, like put your pillows the soften it and sit there and look out the window. She had a desk that was, too, neat. And she had a mirror, it looked really fancy, like in the old days, those kind fancy things, that caught his eye's.

"Neat, room Botan. It suits you." Yusuke said, interested.

"Arigatou, Yusuke." Botan said as she plopped onto the bed. And she patted a seat next to her. Yusuke went to sit on it, and he did.

"So Yusuke, hows Keiko?" Botan asked as she looked as Yusuke, with curious crystal, now turning, pink eye's.

"She's fine, and is as bossy as ever!" Yusuke said with his hands streaching, it basicly looked like he was waiting for a hug, but thats just how it looked, it was suppose to be cute, which it was.

Botan giggled softly. She could just imagine Keiko calling Yusuke a pervert, ad telling him not to skip class, it made her laugh more. Yusuke just had a big grin, that grin could make anybody laugh or grin.

"Yusuke! Thats mean! Hahaha, well you know she just tries to be nice, like me!" Botan said as she winked at him.

"Yeah." Yusuke said as he face softened. Botan looked at him, she wondered what happened. So she asked,

"Hm? Yusuke whats wrong?" Botan asked him.

"Nothing, just wondering where Keiko is-" Yusuke stopped. His face paled. Botan just looked at him laughing, is face was so pale it looked funny.

"DATE!" Yusuke yelled and ran out of the room, Botan sat there smiling. Yusuke called something out to Botan as he ran through the halls.

"Sorry Botan, i'll come next time okay? We can hang out, alright? Ja!" Yusuke yelled out to her, as he ran.

Botan signed.

She got up to her bookself and got her diary, it was a fluffy pink diary, it had hearts all over it, it was cute. In the middle it had her name in a really nice cursive writing, it was in pen. Inside she would write in cursive too, the ink was a purple color.

"Okay, what should I write about..hm...oh I know!" Botan said smiling.

* * *

"Keiko! Sorry! Gomen!" Yusuke said as he saw Keiko standing in front of the movies, she was wearing a pink shirt that had the words "Sweet!" on it, and she had long blue jeans shirt. He hair was in a high poeny tail. She had pink and white sneakers on, and pink braclets, and flower earings, and you guessed it, that was pink too.

"Yusuke-chan, your late!" Keiko said, in a angry, but low tone.

"Gomen, Keiko! I forgot, okay? I have bad memory, sorry. Well i'm here, right? So lets see a movie. You get to pick." Yusuke said with puppy eye's.

She smiled, a warm smile.

"Okay. Your forgiven." Keiko said as she held his hand. Blushing a little.

Yusuke signed in relief. And asked,

"Okay, what movie do you wanna see, babe?" Yusuke asked, now in his normal voice.

She stopped, looked up into the sky, put her finger on her chin, and thought.

"Um...how about a romantic movie? Like...Hello, Mrs. (I made it up.)! I heard it was really good. Its for an hour though, its okay lets go!" Keiko said happily and dragged him in by the arm.

**An Hour Past,**

Keiko came out of the theaters with Yusuke, hand in hand.

"I really liked it! Wasn't it romantic! Oh, Yusuke, did you like it?" Keiko asked, excitedly.

"Nah, i'm not a mushy kind of guy..." Yusuke said with half mooned eye's.

Keiko just rolled her eye's and said,

"Okay, whatever Yusuke-san, I got to go, ja ne!" Keiko said and ran to her house.

Then, when she left, Yusuke went to his own house.

**

* * *

At Rekai..  
**

Yusuke ran through Rekai halls, until he got to Botan's room, he remembered where it was since it was _her_ room. He knocked on the door a couple of times.

"Botan, you there?" Yusuke called.

"I'm coming in, okay?" Yusuke said and opened the door, and let himself in. But, Botan wasn't there...

"Where is-my keys! There they are. Hm? Whats this?" Yusuke said as he saw a pink fluffy book, that had the name Botan on it in cursuve. He opened it to the first page.

"Uh-oh, its her diary...well it wouldn't hurt to read it!" Yusuke said with a devil-ish grin, so typical of him, ne? Remember now, he opened to the first page.

_Janurary 7, 2002_

_Today, I went to the beach with Yusuke and Keiko, it was fun. But it was odd too, when I would look at Yusuke, I felt a warm, and a tickalish feeling, it was odd. I kept on staring at him, like a cat looking for food, with hungry eye's. It was so foolish of me, well thats how I felt, it was...ackward. I hope that doesn't happen again, well it has happened since the first day I met Yusuke..but that doesn't mean I don't want to see him! Not at **all**._

_- Botan_

Yusuke looked confused, and turned to the next page.

_Janurary 8, 2002_

_Oh, great! Guess what? I had the same feeling again! It was when we met up at his house, why does he grin so much? ITS ATTRACTING IF HE DOESN'T NOTICE! Goodness, I must ask somebody what it is. Wait..I can't..eh! I know what it is! I love Yusuke Urameshi! Oh, my..I never fell in love before. This is terrible he loves a beutiful and perfect girl! Keiko. He can't love death! He can't love a horrible grim reaper! He can't love me! He can't! But I love him! I do! I do! Yahoo! Its great falling in love! Even though, you can't get the person you love, if your in my position that is._

_- Botan_

Yusuke quickly closed the diary when he heard somebody coming, he was shocked, but he tried to forget. He quickly laid the diary as it was and hid in her closet.

The door slowly opened, and Botan came, it was Botan.

"Oh, i'm so tired! I'll sleep. Oh! Oh stupid of me, I left my diary on my bed!" Botan said and quickly hid it in the closet. Yusuke was eyeing her, and praying that he wouldn't find him in her closet.

"Okay there, my diary is safe and sound. Now, its getting late, how bout I change into some clothes?" Botan said as she walked to the closet. Yusuke was now panicing, what if she found him? She would obvously know that he read her diary! And just barging into her room? I don't think so!

"BOTAN! COME!" One of the ogres shouted.

"Oh, great...i'm coming!" She yelled back. Yusuke signed _I love whoever that was.._ Yusuke murmered and when Botan left, before you could say YB he was gone...

* * *

YAY! I'm done! Next chappie will come soon! 


	2. Reading time!

Hello, well i'm bored, and its the weekend, guess what that means! More chapters! And updating! Hehehe, well here the second chapter of Yusuke Finds Botan's Diary. But first I want to thank the reviewers and reply back to them.

**DarkGoddess29** - Yo, whats up? Hehehe, I see you really like humor! Well, I have other humor stories, cheak out heartache, or ya'll in highscool, or some of my other stories. I'm glad you like it. Ja, your too kind! I hope I see another of your jolly-...wtf am I saying o.o? Jolly! Am I high again? Lol. Ja, hope to see you _great_ reviews again!

**Hiei's Ice Maiden** - Yes! Its you! Wo0t! Lol, yeah i'll e-mail you the baddies. Hahaha, well i'm really glad and greatful that you reveiwed! I'm really happy that you like it. Arigatou. Well, I hope you like this chapter too! Thank you, your too kind.

**Locke and Celes** :chuckles: Sorry. I really hate OOC's too, but I didn't notice it that I was writing one. I was listenng to music while writing it, because my bro. told me to turn on music. Sorry, I hope you like this chapter better. Arigatou for the review, and telling me my problem. I hope you like this chapter, and won't dislike it. Arigatou again, you really have a keen eye, ne? Hehehe.

**Hiei'scutegirl** - I'm glad you like it and want me to update! Well, here's the next chapter, I hope you like it. And arigatou for everything!

**Botan Jaganshi- Hiei's Girl** - Yay! Arigatou, i'm glad you love it! I hope you like this chapter. And i'm very happy that your taking your sweet time reading my story, which is a YB, thank you. Arigatou.

**heartluv** - Hehe, yay its you again! Thanks a bunch for reviewing, I apricate it. Well, heres the next chapter, I hope you like it! And yes its so true, Yusuke is noisy! Ja! Arigatou.

**Metallika** - Yay, thanks! Arigatou! I hope you like this chapter and your my new friend weather you like it or not! Didi I tell you this already? o.o? Hehehe.

**Griever Weapon** - Hi! And thank you! Arigatou. Well here is the next chapter! Oh yeah, and your my new friend weather you like it or not!

**Arina-chan** - Glad you think its interesting, and yes I know you want a BotanxKurama or BotanxHiei, there are **many** stories of that out there! And there is so little BotanxYusuke and i'm a YB fan, and so are my reviewers. Arigatou, but this is a YB fic, and I hope you like a little of yb! Hehehe, well thank you and gomen. Enjoy, and arigatou once again.

**StarfireFowl** - Yay, your new which means, that your my new friend weather you like it or not chick! Hehe, I learned to say "chick" from hiei's ice maiden, lol, well enjoy! Thank you so much! Arigatou sooo much. Lol.

**Chloe** - Okay, yeah, arigatou, this is a Yb, I shall say no more, but arigatou/thank you soooo much, honey! Lol, this is a YB, sorry. Like I said to Arina0chan there are many kb and kh fics out there, and little yb. Gomen.

**Little Sakura 87** - Yay! Arigatou, sweet princess, lol thats your new name, it suits your attitude! Lol, well arigatou so much, I hope you likey this chappie! Arigatou!

**Evilchik hasn't reviewed yet:gasp: DUN DUN DUNNNN**

**ARIGATOU**

**THANK YOU**

**

* * *

**

**Story Title:** **Yusuke Finds Botan's Diary.**

**Chapter:** **Chapter 2**

**Rating:** **PG-13**

**Pairing:****YusukexBotan**

* * *

Yusuke went running to the arcade, as usual. Kuwabara told him to come, so they can have a contest. How typical. He started to get lazy, so he stopped running and started to walk slowly, remembering was Kuwa-kun had said.

_**Flash Back**_

_"Hey, Urameshi! Come to the arcade tommarow so I can beat your ass! Muhahahaha!" Kuwabara said as he pointed to Yusuke, will a goofy laugh._

_Yusuke jumped in with a mocking and goofy face of his own._

_"Ha! My ass! Its on Kuwabaka!" Yusuke challenged with his hand in the air, forming a fist._

_Then they both stared at eachother, with static coming out of their, ever so dangerous, eyes._

_**End Of Flash Back**_

"Hmph! Kuwabara's in for it now!" Yusuke said, as he forced himself to run again. A smirk plastered on his lips as he ran faster, he was wearing his school uniform, as usual, since he came back from school, an hour ago, well, he was basically siting on the school's roof the whole time. Keiko kept on telling him to come down, but he didn't listen. He hated it when the teachers would say "Yusuke Urameshi, your grades are so low! You need to stop smoking! Your mother will hear about this! Detention! Stop skiping class!" Yusuke hated that. He didn't really care. He would call school a bitch. Skiping school was his habit. Smoking was all there was to do. Keiko cares about him, she doesn't want him to die now. She thinks it a waste of time to skip, drink, not study, play games all the time. She's right too. Its rare for him to be in his classes, but he could manage _sometimes_.

"Hello, Yusuke!",

Botan said with a cheery face, as usual. She, too, was in her regular pink kimono, it looked cute on her. Her hair was in a high poeny tail, she looked kawaii, if you want to see how she looks in this story go to my homepage and you'll she a girl on a swing thats her, just picture her taller, and in her regular clothes and her hair in a poeny tail. She, Botan of course, was on her oar flying around.

"Botan? What are you doing? Why are you flying on your oar like that are you insane! People might see you!"

Yusuke then hit her head, whenever she does something without thinking, he always hits her head. Not violently, though. Its not like she's his enemy.

"Hey! Thats hurts! I came here because Koenma wants you!"

Yusuke turned pale.

"Now what does that toddler want? Well anyway, i'm going to the arcade, so bye!"

"Hey! You can't just go! What am I suppose to say to Koenma-domo?"

Yusuke snorted, and replied to her,

"Thats not my problem, i'm tired tell him to suck his pacifire, and go sit on his dad's lap! Now, bye, I have to go! Ja!"

With that Yusuke went running to the arcade, and the surprising thing is, that he tried to forget that he read her diary while talking to her. Guess Yusuke could be smart at times, ne? Botan was just floating in the air, with an angry face. Most of the times when Koenma wants Botan to get Yusuke, he wouldn't go unless she gave him a treat. Botan got so angry that she jumped off her oar, so nobody would see her on her oar since when she was on it nobody was around, and went running where Yusuke was, and tackled him.

"Wha!" Yusuke yelled startled as he crashed into the ground with Botan on top of him.

"You! Come with me! Listen for once!" Botan yelled at him, Botan could get in serious trouble in Yusuke won't come, she could even get fired since he never comes, and she's his assistent and he is suppose to listen, if he doesn't, then she'll be fired and somebody will replace her, but she's the best ferry girl there is, that wouldn't matter to Koenma though, somebody needs to make Yusuke obey!

"Are you crazy? Botan, people are staring get off of me!" Yusuke said, with a hint of blush.

"Well, serves you right!" Botan shot back, still on him, she blushed a little, all she wanted was her little detective to come with her.

"Botan!" Yusuke yelled.

"Only on one condition." Botan said, with a cheery smile on her face.

"And what exacly would that be!" Yusuke said, with dull chocolate dull eye's.

Now Botan made a cute kitty face and said,

"Come with me to Rekai, to Koenma's office, he needs you!"

"What am I doing? Am I stupid I could of just done this!" Yusuke said and pushed her off, not harmfully though, just to make her off of him.

Botan basically had anime tears in the corner of her eye's, and started to sniff, alot. Yusuke's eye's were pupil's now.

"Botan, I got a game to do with Kuwabara, sheesh, your such a whiner, tell that ass i'm busy!" Yusuke said boringly.

"B-u-t he is going to be mad at me! Always mad at **me**! Me me me me me meee!" Botan whined.

"Ah! Its late, ja!" Yusuke said and ran away like a chickmunk.

"Yusuke you jerk!" Botan said, and signed as she summoned her oar, to leave.

* * *

Botan was at Rekai now, and was in front of Koenma's office, she tried to open the door but then she caught her hand back again.

Then it was getting kind of boring, so she opened the door as quickly and gentaly as she could. When she did, there Koenma was sitting paiently and was in his teenager form, with a stack of papers, at his desk. Botan gulped and bowed down.

"Botan, hello, where is Yusuke-kun?" Koenma asked as he croaked his head and scaned the room.

"Um, Koenma-domo, he's not here.." Botan said still bowning down, more like how the girls do it bending down, with her eye's shut.

"Again? Botan this is the tenth time this has happened! I cannot allow it! Botan you suppose yo make sure he comes! Ugh, okay, you know what, you will not be fired. Yusuke will if he won't cooperate!" Koenma yelled with a vain popping out of his head.

Botan made a soft gasped.

"You are dismissed Botan-chan.." Koenma said, and started to work on his papers.

Botan nodded, bowed down, and left. She bit her lip, constently chewing on it like bubble gum, and went on her oar to find Yusuke.

* * *

"Ha! I bet the crap outta you Kuwabaka!" Yusuke said as he put his hands on his hips and laughed like an evil person.

"Wha? Your were cheatin Urameshi! REMATCH!" Kuwabara barked back at him.

"What? Fine I can beat you at any video game! Muhahaha! I'll be as kind as to let you pick any arcade game your heart desires." Yusuke said while streching.

"Fine, I'll pick-" Kuwabara got cut off.

"Yusuke, Yusuke, Yusuke!" Botan yelled as she ran into the arcade room.

"Yusuke's got a chick? Hehe, good choosing man!" A guy yelled, from the crowd.

Botan stopped and sticked her tounge out at him.

"No! Yusuke come on come on! I have to tell ya something!" Botan yelled at him.

"I give up." Yusuke said and ran to her, she was headed outside.

"WHAT?" Yusuke told her, they were now outside and Yusuke looked pissed as always.

"If you don't listen to me anymore, Koenma said he'll fire you! And then i'll have to work with somebody else and-"

"Yahoo! I don't care! Its not up to me anymore! Woot!" Yusuke said.

"Yusuke come with me!" Botan said, and summoned her oar. Yusuke listened and hopped on. They both went racing to Rekai, they were now, there and in front of Koenma's office, Botan had an uneasy look on her face.

"Nope, lets go to your room." Yusuke said and ran to her room and hopped on her bed, her room was unlocked.

Botan sweatdropped.

"So childish!" Botan yelled, she was still in the hallway and was come slowly to her room. Yusuke was in her room and took her diary! He wanted to read more, how noisy! He shoved it in his shirt and told Botan to take him home. Botan didn't see that he had her diary, and she said he'll take him, since he won't talk to her.

"Okay, Yusuke, bye!" Botan said and dropped him off home, madly.

"BYE!" Yusuke said and ran into his house.

"Weird.." Botan said and left.

* * *

Yusuke ran into his house and closed the door like a mad man. His black smooth bangs swooshed around his forehead, it big brown chocolatly eye's were shining, there was no light, the glowing moon was shining apon his house, and gave his house rooms light. He sighed and looked out his window and saw Botan, with sad eye's staring at his house. She closed her eye's, as if she was in pain and then fluttered her eye's open and went flying away. Yusuke was confused, but was still watching her until she was only a blue-ish pink dot. He went to his room slowly and silently to read her diary, obvously he thought it was bad, but he wanted to know, wouldn't you want to know that somebody is talk about _you_ in their diary? You can't help it now can you? Admit it!

He slowly climbed on his bed, he sat down indian style, with the diary in his lap, and started on where he left before.

_Janurary 9, 2002_

_Me and Keiko went shopping today, she got the cutest outfit, it was pink shirt that had the words "Sweet!" on it, and she had long blue jeans shirt, she said she'll save it to wear it on one of her special dates with Yusuke, I chuckled. It is sweet! I just love how Yusuke prays for forgiveness and than Keiko can't help those puppy eye's and kisses him on his forehead, its cute really. Keiko had a really soft look in her eye's when she told me that she'll save her outfit, I guess she really likes Yusuke, our little detective! She bought sneakers and braclets that matched, it was ever so cute, one day i'll get an outfit to save and wear it for my second love. Its really fun to go out with Keiko, she's like the sis I never had! I love her so much! She's a real sweet heart, heehee. I hope, that if I become a human, i'll be just like my sis, Keiko-nee san! Oi, its Koenma calling me, ja ne:wink:_

"Somebody adores Keiko.." Yusuke said kinda flushed, he turned the paper to the next journal entry.

_Janurary 18, 2002_

_Gomen, gomen! I haven't wrote in a while, ne? I'm so sorry, gomen. Geez, i'm such a mushy girl! Well, bet you never expected death to be like that, ne? I won't creep up behind you and kill ya, i'll hug ya! Well, Yukina and I were chating about the boys, we were alone, poor girl kept on talking about her brother she said "Oh, I wish I see my brother soon, I hope he is still alive, I miss him...I feel...alone, no family at all it hurts, doesn't it hurt not to have family, Botan-chan?" Yukina says. I frown and say "Yukina, that is so true, but look! I'm your friend and friends are family. From now on Yukina its not Botan-chan, its Botan-neesan!" I said smiling brightly. She had the biggest sweetest smile and embraced my, "Arigatou, Botan-neesan!" She said as she held me tighter, I was happy too, and hugged her as well, but I couldn't help but feel a fire koorime's eye's looking at us, for some reason, I think that koorime was smiling..._

Yusuke chuckled, and smiled as he said,

"Botan, your really something! You even made our little Hiei smile! Hahaha!" Yusuke said whispering to himself. Then he turned to the next page.

_Feburary 10, 2002_

_Wow, gomen, I don't write alot anymore! ts koenma and work:sigh! Well the bright side is valentines day is in four days! Yahoo! Heehee! Well, I sure do need a Valentine, too bad for Kuwa-chan he and Shizuru are going to their grandmothers house in Kawagoe, too bad he wanted to stay with Yukina-neesan, I feel bad, and he left today, aww! No more "My dear Yukina!" I feel like weeping now! Well, Yukina, Keiko, and I will be making valentines day cookies! Yay! Hehe! Well, one of the orges broke something, buh bye!_

Yusuke frowned and smiled and bit, and continued.

_Feburary 14, 2002_

_Valentines day! Happy Valentines day! I just came back from the party it was a blast! And...I must tell you Kurama...kissed me! I didn't truley want that kiss but, it was nice! To tell the truth i'm acually glad he kissed me on my cheek, I made sure he didn't kiss me on my lips, if he did, he coulda been the biggest criminal, he stole my first kiss! Haiiiiii, but he didn't! Wahoo! Yukina was on the phone with Kuwa-chan all the time! She enjoys talking to him, one day I must tell her how he feels! Oi, thats for kuwa-chan to do! I must tell her what love is. She'll learn, Keiko looked simpily adoribale in her clothes toda- ...its Koenma-domo, ja! P.S. I was staring at Yusuke the whole time!_

"Hm..." Yusuke quickl turned the face with a blush, and that is not OOC! Totally natural..

_March 16, 2002_

_Kuwa-chan came back! He was with Yukina the whole time and he kissed her! Their a couple now! And Yukina-neesan understands now, since I told her what love is, now Shizuru, is still in Kawagoe with her boyfriend! I never knew! Well, I haven't seen Yusuke today, since, he was sleeping all day, is he sick? I wonder..if he is, i'll grab my oar and rush to him, and just tell him that Koenma told me to check up on him! Hehe, oh great Koenma's calling, Oi yusuke save meee. :smile!_

"Shizuru has a boyfriend! Woah, want next? Hmm, Botan now how can I save you?" Yusuke fell silent

"I'm not really a good saver if you can remember.." Yusuke said silently.

_April 17, 2002_

_**Yusuke i'm not an idiot...**_

That was it...

Yusuke looked at it a millon times.

_She knows i'm reading it! _Yusuke thought, he quickly looked out of the window, and frooze, as he saw Botan on her oar, the moon behind her, as she looked at him, she was..shining, and staring at him with eye's that you couldn't stop looking at..

* * *

Yay, i'm done reveiw! Now here's afun lil thing I made up! Okay here's a lil question that you have to answer when you review,

**If Yusuke read your diary, how would you feel? Would you be mad, sad, angry? Why?**


	3. Embrace yourselfs

Hi! I really love the reviews! Thank you! Heres the third chapter of Yusuke Finds Botan's Diary! Enjoy, arigatou, all my great reviewers! Heres the story, and Arigtou again, sorry it took my forever, gomen. And Iall of you write a yb, for me to reveiw! Arigatou, and here is the third chapter..

**Arigatou**

**Thank you**

* * *

**  
**

**Story Title: Yusuke Finds Botan's Diary.**

**Chapter: Chapter 3**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Pairing: YusukexBotan**

* * *

"Shit.." Yusuke cursed under his breath as he got up from his seat, on the floor, and walked to the doorcarelessly. When he got to the door he slowly opened it, and saw Botan landing gracfully on the floor, as she jumped off her oar, you could see the moon light shining on her, Yusuke, surprisingly felt his face getting warmer, which led to a blush. He stood there, his head rested on the side of the door, he looked dumbfounded. Botan came closer with a mixed emotion face to a confused one. Now, she was in front of Yusuke waving her hand in front of him. And said,

"Yusuke? Earth to Yusuke."

Yusuke blinked out of his daydreaming and smiled slowly, and looked at her with a scared face, she didn't see his blush which was good for him.

"Oh, uh, sorry about that Botan." Yusuke said, hoping she wouldn't talk about her diary that _someone_ took. She eyed him, signed and said,

"Its okay," She said smiling and then made a sour face "Yusuke, why were you reading my diary? Your such a jerk!" Botan said, now very angry and her face was blazing hot, she was flushed. "It..its all, not true, I mean, those _things_ in my diary, its not true." Botan acted. This made Yusuke smirk. "So..its not true, huh?" Yusuke said looking at the moon, still smirking. Botan eyed him, he looked so beautiful when he looked at the moon, the big bright moon shined apon his, smirk-ish face, his lips were so shiny, Botan was obvously thinking that. She looked down at her feet, and looked like a tomato, because of her redness, and said,

"Yeah, its not true," Botan said, she felt odd now, all the blood was rushing to her face, "Well thats just me, silly ol' me!" Botan acted again, trying to laugh as she said that. Yusuke then looked at her, and smiled. "Oh I see, sure Botan," Yusuke said, grinning, "right, whatever you say!" Yusuke sarcastically. Botan quickly looked back up, at him, her bangs flew up in the air and her crystal pink I-am-telling-the-truth eye's found his chocolate ones, her face wasn't as red anymore, but she did have a blush whiped across her face.

"I'm telling the truth, Yusuke!" She said immedently.

"Yeah, I know, I know.." Yusuke teased, it was fun to him, but not so fun to Botan.

"Ugh, Yusuke Urameshi, i'm telling the truth would I lie?" Botan said as she arced her face closer to his.

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes."

"No-!"

Yusuke then embrace Botan into his arms and kissed her cherry, soft, red lips. He held her tighter and pushed his lips softly against hers, she then returned a soft kiss to him too, and embraced his just as tight, her hands explored his back rubbing it soothingly, he loved the feeling, her small, warm, soft hands against his back, the tingally sensation! His strong, hot hands were massaging her hips and her sides. She, surprisingly, let out a moan, Yusuke smirked, as their lips were still together, they were getting tired as they were kissing and massaging eachother simultaneously, they both slowly let go of eachother and were panting ponderously.

They both looked at eachother, they were both blushing, and Botan was just startled, but happy.

"Yusuke..san?" She said sheepishly, as she looked down again at her feet.

"Yeah..?" He slowly responded fatuously.

She softly smiled and said,

"It _is_ true." She said, as she grapsed his hand into hers.

Yusuke bounteously gave her a smug, of happiness.

Then they both leaned foward to give eachother another kiss, when they did,

_Flash_

A blink of light for a second.

* * *

There, sorry its so short the next chapter will come soon, I just wanted to build up the suspence, ja! Its night, so i'm sleepy, gomen.. 


	4. Winkers

Hi! I really love the reviews! Thank you! Heres the fourth chapter of Yusuke Finds Botan's Diary! Enjoy, arigatou, all my great reviewers! Heres the story, and Arigtou again, sorry it took my forever, gomen. And Iall of you write a yb, for me to reveiw! Arigatou, and here is the fourth chapter. And read Forsaken its a great story! I hoped I spelled it right xP!

**Arigatou**

**Thank you**

**Story Title: Yusuke Finds Botan's Diary.**

**Chapter: Chapter 4**

**Rating: PG-13, Rating **

**Pairing: YusukexBotan **

"Huh? What the hell was that?" Yusuke asked Botan curiously, as he searched from where it came. Botan made a worried face, and turned to Yusuke, so she was now facing him. Yusuke eyed her, her eye's were a worried pink color, Yusuke's chocolate brown ones were worried for _her_.

"Camera. The flash, was from a camera, Yusuke! Who took it? Oh god! What are we going to do? What if it was for Keiko-chan?" Botan said, panicing. She bit her lip furiously, and she got a cut, from the harsh bits she gifted onto her lip. Yusuke leaned down to kiss her, and suck the blood off, she calmed down and returned a kiss. Yusuke slowly broke the kiss and slowly inched away, and lick his lips, hungryly.

"Yummy." Yusuke said with a small grin, as he swayed his tounge slowly across his lips. Botan made a small little blush. She signed, and searched the area, if anybody was there.

"Come inside." Yusuke winked, Botan nodded and came in. Yusuke closed the door and locked it, and went over to the windows and pulled the curtains together. "Moms not home." Yusuke said coolly. Botan made a dull face and pointed to him. "Open those curtains and don't be a perv. Yusuke." Botan said giggling a bit. "I feel bad for Keiko..I feel like such a..bitch.." Botan said slowly, and saddly. "No, your not.." Yusuke said as he walked to her and placed butterfly kisses all over her warm neck. Botan frowned. She felt worse. She loved Yusuke, and the amazing feeling his kisses and hugs would be. But what about her dear friend Keiko? Botan signed heavly. She eyed a "familar" book on the floor and picked it up. Yusuke frowned.

"I wonder what this is." Botan said sarcastically.

"Hey you know what? How come it stopped so early?" Yusuke said remebering the last place he stopped on.

"Feh! I ripped it out and put a special note in there for you!" Botan said.

"How the hell did you know I took it?" Yusuke said curiously.

"Well, first of all I knew you read some of it because I was peeking at you the time you took it, when I wasn't in the room! I didn't want you to read more so I ripped out the pages." Botan said angryly.

"How the hell did you take it and rip ot the pages?"

"I ripped it out when I went to my room, I knew you read it, so I ripped the pages and made a note for you." Botan said, cleverly.

"Wow." Yusuke said sarcastically.

Botan then jumped in.

"The camera, don't forget about that!" Botan said aloud again.

"Lets worry about that later...You know what? If you feel like a "bitch" then lets tell Keiko tommarow..ourselves, okay?" Yusuke said as he let himself fall down onto the floor, and as his head hanged down sheepishly. Botan's eye's fluttered down to her feet, and she said,

"Your right. Tommarow it is.." Botan said nervously.

With that Botan materalized her oar, and left. The only word that escaped from both of their lips were "Bye bye." no kiss, no hug. Not yet.

** The Next Day **

The sun sparkled on a certain black haired boy. The grumpy boy cursed and refused to get up. Until the best mother on Earth forced him to get up, ever so nicely.

"Get the hell up Yusuke!" Atsuko yelled as she threw Yusuke's school bag at him. Yusuke screamed an "Ow!" and made his way to the bathroom, fearfully. He took a shower and brushed his teath. He wore his school uniform, the green one, and was gel-ed his black smooth hair. Now he was outside, walking to school, and tried to ignore his mothers chants about him staying in school, and that she'll call to make sure. He was now in front of his school, and was lazyly going in, shlumping in.

"Yusuke!" A voice called out. Yusuke lazyly spun around, he knew that voice, he wished he didn't hear that annoying voice.

"What is it Kuwabara?" Yusuke said as he gritted his teath maddly.

"Hi!" Kuwabara said in a goofy way, you gotta love the great Kuwa-chan!

"Boo, go away, i'm gonna go on the roof to sleep.." Yusuke said and left to the roof.

"Meow!" Kuwabara said and skiped to his class.

**After School**

Yusuke was walking out of the school, nobody was there. That was odd Keiko didn't come to tell Yusuke to go to class..

"Yusuke!" Botan shouted out to him, she ran to him and stopped.

"Hey!" She chirped up.

"Hey." He said coolly.

Botan made a small "eep" when she saw Keiko.

"Keiko!" Botan called out, worriedly.

Keiko glanced and both of them and walked over to them, she looked like she was gonna kick some ass.

"What?" She said angerly.

"Would you two like to make out? Hm?" She said sarcastically.

"Keiko..i'm..sorry...but-" Yusuke got cut off.

"You cheated on me! How..how could you..?" Keiko said without emotion.

"Keiko...i'm sorry..I love Botan.." Yusuke spat out as he held Keiko's hands.

"Please understand.." Yusuke said.

"Those pictures my friend took when she was walking around from a birthday party, you two were..kissing..you didn't tell me! I'm mad because you didn't tell me! You lied again! Didn't tell me that you were a spirit detective! Your lieing about this too? I thought you said you'll tell me everything, you lier." Keiko said softly and without emotion, again.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Its all my fault for loving Yusuke. I'm so wicked. Please forgive me Keiko, its all deaths fault, like always. In the cartoons and everything. I never have been loved this much. I never loved anybody, so much. Sorry, please forgive me." Botan said softly as she looked at Keiko with light pink eye's that were full of pools of saddness.

Keiko looked at her speechlessly. Then she embraced Botan.

"Botan, i'm so sorry that I have been mean. And I forgive you," Keiko said and then looked at Botan, "Yusuke is all yours." Keiko said, full with emotion, happiness that is.

Botan smiled, and huged her so tight. Keiko hugged Yusuke and winked.

"Alrightly, time to hunt for a new boyfriend! Sayonara!" She said and left.

Yusuke looked at Botan and Botan looked at Yusuke and blinked, then laughed happily.

"Come with me." Yusuke said. "Lets go to my house, Mom said that she's gonna go to the bar, and she'll be back at night, more like tommarow." Yusuke said, winking a million times.

Botan nodded, and they both ran to his house, crazyly.

**THE END**

Oh god..that was short! Sorry for the OOC-ness...I FEEL SO BAD THIS IS THE DUMB-EST ENDING EVER! **But no worries! I'm gonna make a sequel:)**


End file.
